1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a photoelectric conversion device, especially to a device performing a conversion between an optical and an electric signal.
2. Description of Related Art
As the demand on data transmission quantity and transmission rate are increasing, the old-fashioned way of transmitting data with bronze wires is insufficient for nowadays requirements. In recent years, the high-speed data transmission by optical fibers has been a major trend. In the infrastructure of optical fiber transmission, optical engines are indispensable to perform a conversion between an optical signals and electrical signals, while the method of assembling and the efficiency of photo-coupling of an optical engine had been constantly improved to lower cost and enhance the performance. The following references are referred for understanding the prior arts of the skill: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,684,902, 6,234,687, 6,676,302; US patent application number 20030103735, 20040264884; China patent number CN1288465C, CN201903673U.